Sheila Harper
Sheila Catherine Harper (previously Watkins) is a central character and one of the main protagonists on ONtv's Harpers Falls; Smythewood and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originated on all shows by actress Eden Riegel, known for her roles of Bianca Montgomery on All My Children and Heather Stevens on the Young and the Restless, from the very beginning. When she asked to be temporarily released from her contract, the role was recast with actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, who had played many various roles on HF, before, most notably as Bethany Arthur. After a couple of years, Jacqueline decided to leave HF to focus on her role of Steffy on Bold and Beautiful. As a result of that, Eden happily returned to the role that she loved. "I so missed being Sheila," Eden enthuses, and I am back to where I belong. It's so welcoming to be back home!" Dylan's beloved Twin Sister Sheila, at first, was believed to be the daughter of Michelle Harper and her former husband, Joseph Wainwright. She has an adopted sister, Anyssa and also had a brother, Christopher Harper, who had been killed off screen. However, she never knew until recently that she had a twin brother, whom she adores with all her heart. A very enterprising young woman, who possesses the same business acumen as her mother, Sheila had also had a yen to design fashions. She had always enjoyed making her own clothes, which was unusual for a wealthy young woman like her, and she enjoyed the life of being a fashion designer. Discovering her talent, a former fashion model and designer, Cynthia Archer, took Sheila under her wing and the two joined together and formed Archer-Watkins designs, one of the most famous design houses outside of New York. She has been married to Allen Watkins for almost four years now, having been matched up by her late cousin, Aileen Mercier. She and Allen are very happy and their marriage is one of the more solid marriages. Sheila works once more with Cynthia, and two newcomers, Linda Atchison and Christina Burkhardt at Sheila Watkins Designs. Later additions include one of Sheila's oldest friends, Clarissa Smythe; and other newcomers including Christina's aunt, Sharon Langstrom; Allegra Whittenberg; her former arch-enemy, Rhonda Whittenberg; and the firm's attorney, Anngelique Minzell. For a sweet woman like Sheila, she has made her share of arch-enemies. Her most implacable foe was Molly Wainwright, a former classmate who had married her father, Joseph, and proceeded to turn him against his family. (This incident so angered and disgusted Sheila that she legally changed her maiden name to Harper) Molly and Sheila had fought for many years, and one of those fights, plus an allergic reaction to pollen, caused her to have a minor heart attack. She is healthy now, but she still takes it easy more. Due to the similiarities that she has with her, Sheila is also close friends with Susie Lucas, her sister, Anyssa's adopted sister. Due to the connection between Anyssa and Susie (who had grown up together and are now adopted sisters), Sheila considers Susie a sister, much like the rest of the Harper family does. She also dotes on Susie's adopted daughter, Ellen Lucas, who is remotely related to the Harpers as she was the birth daughter of Sheila's late cousin, Alicia Lambert. After her move to Boston proper, she ran afoul of Linda's scheming younger sister, Libby. Libby demanded that Sheila sell her fashion house to her, and when Sheila refused point blank to sell, she ordered one of her flunkies to murder her cousin, Dylan's spouse, Alex Corwin. If it was meant to scare Sheila into selling her business, it failed. Sheila STILL owns Sheila Watkins Designs, and Libby was foiled. To top it off, Libby was convicted of manslaughter. Some would say that Sheila's closest bond, aside from her husband, is with Dylan. Because her mother and his father were fraternal twins, their closeness was passed on to their respective offspring. It is a running family joke that Sheila and Dylan themselves could have been twins, due to their solid bond. Later on, it was revealed that Dylan and Sheila ARE indeed twins, despite being born from different mothers. They are one of the few twin cousins in the world. The bond their parents had were passed on to them, and now to their own children, Derek and Catherine. Later on, it was further revealed that Sheila and Dylan were NOT cousins, but real twin siblings. This came from a letter that Michelle had written to both siblings. Michelle gave birth to the twins many years prior to her ever meeting and marrying Joseph Wainwright (the twins never knew who their real father was, but was later revealed to be a fellow symphony member named Craig Schneider, who had, until now, wrote them frequently, and has now seen his twins. They welcomed him and he is as much a part of their lives as the rest of their family). After a truly blistering confrontation with Shelby Whitehead Harper, who had tried to kidnap her son, Michelle had allowed Dylan to be raised by her twin brother, Michael, who had up to that time, had planned on adopting a child to rein in Shelby's troublemaking. However, Michelle, from a distance (and because she did not trust Shelby one bit, which she was right in doing), looked after her son to make sure he was safe. When Sheila was little, she had a nanny named Marie. While Amelia Stansberry was Dylan's nanny, Marie took care of her. After Marie left, Amelia took care of her sometimes, but she usually had another housemaid named Ellen who would be her first lady's maid. Like most everyone in the Harper family, Sheila can be fiercely protective of Dylan (perhaps even more so because he is her twin brother). When Dylan lost Alex, she and Allen were by his side immediately. Sheila cares very deeply for the happiness and welfare of her beloved twin brother, and woe be to anyone who tries to undermine him or try to attack him at his most vulnerable points. Sheila, Allen and her sister, Anyssa, would go after anyone who harms him. Sheila also unquestionably approves of Adam Mathison being Dylan's new spouse, as he has proven that he clearly loves Dylan with all his heart. She, in fact, proudly stood up for her brother when he and Adam married. Sheila and Allen are the parents of their first child, a girl named Catherine Patricia. (Catherine is named after Allen's late beloved half-sister, Catherine Watkins Haller; and Patricia after her great Aunt, Patricia). Her beloved sister, Anyssa, had given birth to quadruplets, (a rarity, even in the Harper family, where twins are not uncommon) Samuel Allan (called Sammy); Courtney Susannah (called Courtney Sue); Ellen JoAnne (called Ellie); and Serena Joliette (called Jolie, using her middle name). It is a dear wish for Sheila and Allen that her beloved cousin, Dylan, perhaps with his lover, Adam, can adopt a child, so they can have another child to dote upon and give Catherine a new playmate. To her mind, this will help Adam get over the loss of his first adopted child, and for Dylan, this will help him see the joy of a child that can be had. Recently, she was overjoyed to see that Dylan had finally adopted a set of twins named Derek and Ashley. Her daughter Catherine bonded immediately with Derek and they have a close kinship that is similar to the one Sheila has with Dylan. Recently, with the death of Sheila's uncle, Michael Harper, she and Dylan were named Co-CEOs of Harper Industries, at the immediate resignation of Michelle, and in accordance with Michael's will. Despite her work at Harper Industries, she also maintains her work at Sheila Watkins Designs, although she had named Clarissa to be her CEO. Much later, she was surprised with the appearance of her late brother Christopher's adopted niece, New Age book store owner, Aurora Harper. Sheila is pleased that she has Aurora to talk to as well. The sometimes spacey Aurora has bonded well with her aunt and they spend a lot of time together. Sheila has had to weather a lot of things most recently with Anyssa being assaulted by the evil Jennifer Barrett; the reveal that Dylan was her twin brother; and the recent move of her mother, Michelle, to London, and the divorce of her and her spouse, Sydney. However, in spite of it all, Sheila maintains her poise and her style and that makes her a proper Harper. Recently, Sheila had to go through a divorce. Not long after her cousin, Rose Harper had to do so. However, unlike Rose's acrimonious divorce, Sheila and Allen had an amicable divorce and they maintain a solid friendship. Sheila shows that she has love. She has an abiding love for those in her family, most notably her husband, her child, and her beloved siblings, especially her fraternal twin brother. With all that, and more, Sheila Watkins is a content woman. In Dylan's townhouse, she is considered the lady of the house. Her lady's maid was Shirley Amberson, who also is the lady's maid for her daughter, Cathy, and her niece, Ashley. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Sheila Watkins Designs partners Category:Watkins family Category:Fictional businesswomen Category:Fictional twins